Dante Shimazu
Dante's story is one that still to this day has areas which remain a mystery even though some have come to their own conclusions here and there the real truth still is left to be discovered. Backstory Born December 29th, Dante Shimazu was brought into a loving interracial family that consisted of his Tyreke Shimazu his black father who was adopted by a Japanese family when he was young and Moyoshi Shimazu his mom a born native to the land. The family always had great times together within Dante's younger years always taking the young infant to different celebrations, mild parties, and so on. As he got older it seemed like the more fun they'd have, and by the age of 3 the little boy was one of the happiest and nicest kid you could meet. On the night of July 8th tragedy struck as multiple officers were the young males house investigating as it seemed a murder had occurred. Inside the house the walls were covered in holes and blood as it seemed the victims had been thrown into them multiple times before finally getting thrown with such intensity their bodies gave out and splattered upon collision. The only survivor of that night was little Dante laying unconscious belly down in front of a hole in the wall that matched the shape of his body. After that night the deceased Tyreke's mother and father took the boy in and raised them as their own. Because Dante didn't remember what occurred when he awoke it was easy enough for Hyuta(Grandfather) to tell the boy a tragic accident happened to his parents and he'd have to stay with them now. At first Dante was a little down but his positive nature refused to let himself get down and kept his head held high as he grew to like Hyuta and Nina(Grandmother). By the age of 4 Dante discovered he could create these weird arrows that can shoot things in any direction he likes at different speed and when Hyuta saw this gift his eyes were widened. Thinking back to the fateful night his son died he connected this power with the scene shown and guessed the boy must've somehow lost complete control over it and killed his parents and almost himself from lack of quirk control. Keeping things calm though he instead explained to Dante that he could train him to become an ultimate hero just like he and his wife was back in their younger years; Naturally excited by this Dante wasted no time in agreeing to the training and from there his life began to change. Over the course of 10 years which felt like they flew right by Dante was being trained in the art of Taekwondo making it all the way to his 3rd Dan belt while currently waiting a few more months to become a 4th while also winning the national championship 3 times two back to back, and Western boxing winning the golden gloves in the U.S two consecutive years. Not only that but Hyuta had discovered fully how the boys quirk operated and taught him how to implement its usage upon himself and others while also demonstrating its weaknesses and drawbacks which Dante still rarely pays attention to and usually messes up from time to time injuring himself. More positive than negative came from this long span of training though for the boy was absolutely physically fit with muscles and had a complete work ethic which had him train 3 hours in the early morning with his Taekwondo, within every hour of the day he'd do 3 sets of 100 sit ups, and most of the time he's always being seen eating nutritious foods his main selection being banana's and other potassium filled consumables. Most recently the boy found himself being entered into U.A High School and is excited to finally try and make friends and see where his skills shall take him next. Personality Dante is shown to be an energetic and carefree individual, always smiling and being rather optimistic. Among those traits, Dante is also a kind and friendly person, wishing to befriend many people and quirk users such as himself and refuses to allow potential friends to slip away. Dante is known for openly speaking his mind without much care for what people say, always boasting about his dreams and desire to make friends or if he's simply being blunt such as telling a female he's got a raging monster growing in his pants because of her; He also does as he pleases, even if it gets him into trouble. Also, he seems to hide a lust for vengeance and hate like his father. He cares a great deal for people close to him, and always exhibits great rage towards those who attempt to or have harmed his friends. This rage he has can be defined as both a strength and a weakness. Depending on how he is expelling it Dante can come off as the most focused/ silent individual ready to destroy whatever is in his way, or he turns into a loud mouth rageful wordsmith. In a more combat aspect Dante is absolutely addicted to both Combat and working out and has come to have it be his ultimate passion. When fighting he loves to fight unorthodox keeping his hands down and dancing around with different feet exchanges with his arms down or halfway up usually taunting his opponents in some way. His greatest flaw though is the female body; Being able to control himself for the most part Dante can't help but get all hot and bothered when seeing a naked or near naked female body which leads to him stuttering, messing up his quirk, and simply doing goofy things in general. Appearance For Dante his most notable feature while living in Japan is his dark brown skin. Having his skin tone, short curly black hair, and his body type. Being a black male in japan already makes him stick out like a sore thumb while being a rather large size for his age both in height and because of his muscular tone that is buff enough to be noticed without flexing in an athletic sense not bodybuilder. When it comes to his clothing most the time Dante can be caught wearing just some pants and a short sleeved shirt, or maybe a hoodie with some basketball shorts the only thing that never changes is he always wears sneakers no matter the occasion. Techniques/Equipment (List Techniques you have worked for and equipment you have obtained here.) Library * Approved by SokeKujo (3/16/18) Category:Incomplete RPCs